1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video media. More particularly, the present invention relates to the creation of customized video media.
2. Background Art
When producing video content for different target audiences, for example to address specific regional markets, there is often the need to change, modify, or replace particular video or audio segments. Such action may be necessary due to licensing issues, limited contractual rights, ratings standards, subject matter restrictions, cultural considerations, or other reasons. Thus, before widespread distribution is possible, video content must be appropriately customized for different targets.
Conventionally, such customization must be carried out manually, requiring time consuming and labor intensive video processing workflows. This may significantly increase the amount of resources required for widespread distribution across different markets. Thus, due to budget and scheduling considerations, decisions may be made to restrict video programming to specific audiences such as only the domestic market, limiting market penetration and forfeiting potential new revenue streams.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to create customized video content in an efficient and cost effective manner.